yamamoto's stalker!
by yoru-nyaa16
Summary: when ms. i hate the world fell inlove with mr. everything's fun nyaaaa xDD


**A/N: oya oya! Thank you for visiting xDD I actually wrote this fic last summer of 2012 xDD and kinda lost it hoho just found it yesterday xDD R&R NYAAA**

**CHAPTER 1 : the reason why**

Its 3:59 in the morning and I am currently in front of the yamamoto residence. Its freezing cold out here . achuu *sniff* b-but that's fine ! as long as I can see my yamamoto-san getting up every morning ' that's more than enough! Ahh~ my yamamoto-san ~ the best creation of god.. and his parents.. that I've ever seen! His smile~ his face ~ his looks~ his kindness.. and lastly.. his katana! Kyaa ! so dreamy!

Who am I you ask? I am asami airi! And I am his lover! Err.. secret lover to be exact.. you could say that he doesn't know who I am , where do I live or even my cellphone number and everything about me! Tragic right? Well that's life, but the good side is I am always watching him. From a distance, in a corner , behind him, above him, beside his window , under his bed! Simply put I am every where ! teehee~ I even know everything about him , his birthday, his phone number, his favorite color, his future plans' what color is his boxer ! everything about him! I'm so awesome right? Naah ~ no need to praise me..

Look! He's out ! kyaaa! That jersey looks really good on him! OMG! *drools* his fine body really complements with his uniform.. why is he so perfect? How can he shine like the .. like im the opposite.. he's so close yet so far .. it seems like that someone like me can never reach him.. err.. stop emo moments please! As usual , he's really fast ! drag! I don't have the same stamina ! I cant run like that ! but.. for yamamoto-san , I will try my best ! I'll run for hi—eh? B-but.. WHERE AM I?! oh no! I lost him!..again… b-but…. But.. HOW COULD THIS BE HAPPENING TO ME?! The great QUEEN of all stalkers?! No! I'm such a shame! How can I be so reckless?! I don't want to live in this planet anymore! I got no rights to live! *panics*

Tsch.. but I don't want to die and leave this planet yet! Not until I marry yamamoto0san! Sou! I'll definitely marry him! And we'll live happily ever after! Err.. you may probably asking why on earth I am so obsess with yamamoto-san right? SAY YES OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU! .. we'll you see I used to hate fairytales because they all end with the sentence "and they live happily ever after" shit' I mean how unrealistic that is? even 6 years olds doesn't believe that crap anymore! Well , that point of view of mine changed on that fateful and usual day.. my usual day you ask? It's like this…

*flash back*

Girl1: "look it's her!"

Girl 2: "is that the rumored asami airi? She's creepy!"

Girl 1: "yup , that's her alright,,"

Guy 1: "her locks are covering her eyes! Maybe she's hiding something behind those!"

Girl 2: "kyaaa! You're scaring me!"

Girl 1: " I heard she can kill people with any second thought!"

Girl 2: "that's cruel!"

Guy 1: "she reminds me of enma ai.."

Both: "enma who?"

Oi , I can here you dammit! Honestly , what a bunch of lunatics ! this world is better off without them! They should all burned down in hell and die! GUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Right yamapii-kun? Oh! Yamapii-kun is my voodoo doll! Ain't he cute? He's also my bestfriend in the whole wide world! Well hes basically my only friend ( forever alone nyaaa! Guahaha ) SHUT UP AUTHOR-san! This is my moment nyaa! *ehem* but who cares , at least I still have a friend hihi. Going back to those lunatics , they always do this to me.. everyday.. that's why I hate them..

Hibari: "hey you."

Especially him.. he's always getting on my nerves! I mean he always scolds me like everyday! He's not even my mother!

Guy 1: "i-it's hibari-san!"

Girl 2: "asami-san is definitely in trouble!"

Who? Who's going to be in trouble? Me? The great Asami airi? Also known as Kayako? U mad?! I mean what's so scary about him anyway? He's no predator! All I see is a prefect with a small bird on his shoulder.

"What ? gonna scold me again? Mr. prefect?"

Then I smirked. Hoho aint I cool? The he glared. Okie? Gonna pusnish me again? Bring it on!

Hibari : "Your type of clothing is not allowed in this campus."

Complaining bout my type of fashion again eh? Doesn't he have more better things to do? What's wrong with gothic Lolita anyways?

"eh~ but im comfortable this way~ and what are you gonna do this time? Ticle me till I die? That's scary~"

Now he hates me more. I can see it in his eyes.. really cute!

Guy 1: "Enma ai err I mean asami-san is going to die!"

Tachh.. useless babbles. Whatever..

Hibari : "kamikorosu." *attacks*

*dodges*

Guy2: " whoa! She dodged it? Awesome!"

Heh! Praise me more commoners!

Hibari : *attacks again* "don't space out!"

Crap! I wasn't able to dodge it this time and I fell right outside the window. Bastard! I got kicked out again.. that's the 30th time! Wait? 30th or 31th ? gaaah whatever.. it doesn't matter .. what's new anyway? It's always like this… curse them all…

My warm tears started to fall as I laid my body down. This is the only thing I can do.. this is the only thing I know to do.. crying was my only way to escape this god forsaken world… it was the only way to let out my overflowing hatred to this world . this world which I despise the most. The world that didn't seem to have anything good to offer to me.. I loathe it for it's cruel..

"honestly.."

I muttered as I was about to stand. "I should stop this silly drama of mine…"

I was about to continue walking when some random ball hit me!

*bag*

**To be continued xDDDD**

**A/N: yo im gonna edit this sooner or later? You see guys I don't have my own laptop or something I ish only typing this from an internet shop haha xDD jaaa!**


End file.
